Chidori and Relena
by Uchiha19
Summary: Do not read if you havent seen full metal panic fumoffu and gundam wing. You may also read my fanfic called Heero Yuy and Sosuke Sagara for the first paragraph to make sense...so anywayz, Relena and Chidori meet, see what happens...


_You have to read my fanfiction called "Heero Yuy and Sosuke Sagara" for the first paragraph of this story to make sense but it still might ^_^'_

Heero was right about the mines Sosuke had implanted; it is never enough to hinder Relena. It wasn't long before Relena arrived but at the end of her explosive journey, there lies an empty bench with no Heero in sight.

Relena continues her search for Heero by simply shouting his name. As she strolls, a blue haired girl sits under a tree while reading a comic book Chidori ignores her and continues to read her comic book. However, she does highly yearn that the brunette doesn't approach and ask her if she has encountered the missing person going by the name of "Heero". Relena, without hesitation mixed with her odd sense of frivolity, constantly uses her high pitched voice to once again yell out Heero's name with passion and the bitter taste of absolute eagerness. Chidori tries her best to implant self control and not tell the shouting brunette to shut her trap. For all she knows, this Heero person must be actually missing or you know maybe this Heero person is the brunette's son, husband or perhaps lover or maybe the brunette was a lose canon unable to be held down by the clutches of the local mental ward or maybe she is a freak show looking for a "Hero" and she hopes to achieves this goal by simply screaming it out. Despite Chidori's struggle to gain self control, Relena approaches her and finally asks "Have you seen a guy wearing a green singlet and black spandex with brown hair and blue Prussian eyes?" Chidori pondered for awhile as her greatest fear had finally come to face her and she must face it back by uttering the single word that she wished could somehow make this yelling fanatic go away "No".

Relena suddenly burst into tears and Chidori had thought once again "Oh God, she is a freak show." But instead of ignoring the poor, whimpering brunette, Chidori's kind personality had finally aroused within her. Chidori closes her comic book and asks the brunette "Are you okay?" and gently offers her purple handkerchief. Relena wipes her tears away and smiles at Chidori. "You're very kind" Relena said to Chidori while unfortunately, blowing her nose on Chidori's handkerchief. Chidori ignores this and tries her best to show concern to the poor brunette whose throat is probably experiencing voice box deterioration. "So who is this Heero guy?" Chidori asked with her usual laid back yet anxious voice. Relena puts Chidori's handkerchief in her pocket and says "Oh…uhmm…I love him I suppose"

Chidori scratches her head and thinks about Relena's response, so does that categorize this Heero as her impassionate lover, cheating husband or some kind of disobedient son?

Tiny drops of sweat begin to form on Chidori's forehead as she had no idea if she could make this conversation last but she didn't want to appear impolite.

"So is he your lover?" Chidori just assumed

"No…I just like him….but it will be so much better if he was" Relena sighs and daydreams about Heero yelling out her name instead.

Chidori then thought "So he's just a guy who have a crush on…woah…you don't have to shout his name all the time unless you were dying or something"  
Relena then noticed that the aqua colored hair girl was just staring at her with an odd expression scribbled all over her face. Relena then asked "What about you miss…I'm sorry what your name is?"

Chidori immediately relieved herself from her thoughts and replied with a slight twitch of confused stuttering "Ka…ka..name Chi…Chidori!..yo?u"

Relena was a bit puzzled as well "Relena…Peacecraft…nice to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Chidori" A warm thought came across Chidori's mind for once, _she could be proper if she wants to be_. Chidori then replied "Nice to meet you Ms Relena"  
"So miss Chidori…" Relena begun

"Please call me Chidori.." Chidori said with her usual baffling laugh at the end of her statement

"Very well, Chidori, do you like anyone?" Relena asked, her blue eyes glimmering upon the gentle touch of the sunlight's rays.

Chidori suddenly had an enormous weight of flashbacks just constantly processing in her head, all of which included Sousuke Sagara and his attempts to sabotage the peaceful livelihood of modern Tokyo. Clear images of ammunitions, guns, bombs, grenades and the occasional military salute came rushing in like a debilitating migraine. Relena noticed that Chidori's facial expression is changing into anger and fury and started to worry about her. But Chidori ignores Relena's anxiousness and allowed her flashbacks and memories to get the best of her. The grenades being thrown in class, his rubber bullets constantly bringing anyone to a state of unconsciousness, his clueless background towards women, the time when he used a real gun to kill his enemies in the famous arcade game "Time crisis", the time when he stole the Bonta suit in order to stalk her but that one was cute, she had to admit, the time when he ruined their art class by planting bombs, traps in an average Japanese forest, the time when he brainwashed those kind hearted rugby players, the time he detonated a love letter, the time when he used a gun to get a plain roll and most of all, his unawareness towards her feelings.

"Chidori are you all right?" Relena kept asking. Chidori just suddenly spouted out everything in a very long context yet spoken so quick.

"That military freak, he doesn't care anyone but himself, he fires his gun cause someone said help, he doesn't use his brain just his ammunitions, he doesn't listen, he just does things, he carries around all these weird military weapons and gets everyone naked, he just assumes things and doesn't see them for what they are, doesn't he know he is hurting people, that bastard!, I keep hitting him with this fan…(Chidori suddenly shows Relena the fun while flapping it at mid-air) to discipline him but no, he just had to carry all this stuff around…oh and this silver haired captain of his is so in love with him but I think he istoo!sdfjuewhf;Ouhefuohsudohsa;,[;WEJFRO'4TR9[349TU3[40T9U04["

Relena could no longer comprehend what Chidori was bursting about. Chidori apologized about her sudden proclamations and can't believe she said all those things and just concluded in the end "He's not that all bad". Relena just nodded her head with sweat continuously falling from her forehead but said "But you do love him…"

Chidori started to blush and her eyes started to widen upon remembering Sosouke's manly profile. "You do right? You always seem to think about him…well from what I heard" Chidori just nodded her head and her fingers continued to play with edges of her light blue hair.

Meanwhile, the two soldiers with great similarities started to hang out for now. Unfortunately, along the way, they spotted the two girls chatting and laughing. Heero immediately told Sagara to hide at the Cyprus tree nearby. Sagara brings out his binoculars out of nowhere and tries to read the words coming out of the two girls.

"It seems that they are talking about us…" Sagara said to Heero who is now sitting cross legged under the tree.

"No surprise there…who is the blue haired chick?" Heero asked with his usual "don't give a damn" voice

"That's Chidori…" Sousuke replied

"Is she the girl who saw you detonate the love letter and keeps hitting you with a fan?" Heero asked even though he knew it really was and just wanted to Sousuke's expression change. Heero noticed Sousuke sweat a little bit and felt bad for him. Sousuke then replied "Affirmative, it is her" and gulped down his fear. "You maybe a soldier but you have that unique fear reserved for women" Heero suddenly said while resting his back on the tree's trunk. Sousuke ignores this and starts to plan an escape route in his head.

…..To be continued…


End file.
